1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to moving target indicator (MTI) radar systems, and more particularly to improved methods for adaptive target detection in MTI radar systems.
2. Background Description
A problem with adaptive MTI used in conjunction with a pulse compression system is that the adaptive MTI may cancel targets in the clear. This is due to the fact that the weights in the adaptive MTI can set up on the relatively long uncompressed target appearing on successive returns and result in target cancellation. Target cancellation can be prevented by offsetting the weights so they are not applied to the range cells which are used to derive the weights. For long pulse compression waveforms, however, it is necessary to offset the weights by a number of range cells equal to the pulse compression ratio .rho., which might typically be hundreds of range cells. This then precludes proper operation of an MTI in a range-dependent clutter environment.